


Restless

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Rindy Aird is not tired.





	Restless

_ The Airds’ New Jersey Mansion _  
_ Winter, 1952 _

••••

"Into bed with you, my little cherub!" Florence, the Airds' housekeeper, lifted parts of the brown quilt blanket for Rindy to lay under. The four-year-old laid on her back with her head nestled on the pillow. She watched Florence blow a kiss to her before switching the light off and leaving the door open a tiny crack. Rindy rolled over on her side and left her eyes adjust to the darkness. She thought about Mommy and Daddy and the party they went to. She didn't like how short and discreet their conversations were these days. She didn’t like Daddy drunk. She didn't like how he would keep grabbing Mommy to kiss her, but it seemed like she was always tired or never in the mood. One night, Mommy had stumbled on the floor from Daddy shoving her and made her cry. Rindy had witness the scene between the bars of the staircase. She watched her mother cover her face with one hand, sobbing, while Daddy just stood above, all red in the face with parts of his dark, slicked hair dangling. _"You're fine,"_ he would snarl. _"Get up, Carol!"_

Rindy listened to the running water that was coming from the downstairs kitchen. She knew that Florence was in the middle of making herself a cup of tea. In truth, she didn't love Florence like she loved her parents. Florence would never read her any bedtime stories or sing her to sleep. Florence liked to take Daddy's side on things, because he would always give her more money for payment. 

Florence had shut the water off as soon as she greeted Rindy's parents with lukewarm affection. Rindy breathed quietly through her mouth as she heard the muffled low tones between her father and mother. She knew the grownups were talking about her. Mommy's heels were clicking away. Mommy was going upstairs to check in like she always did. 

The bedroom door swung open the minute Rindy squeezed her eyes shut. She could smell her mother's perfume and was listening closely to her movement. Rindy twitched from the cool palm of Mommy's hand cupping her forehead. She couldn't pretend to be asleep anymore...

Carol hitched a breath as soon as she found Rindy squinting open her baby blues upon hers. "Did I wake you, sleepyhead?" she whispered.

"No," Rindy huffed. She sat up with Carol kissing her bangs. "I never slept a wink!"

"Not one bit? How come, Snowflake?"

"I waited for you to come back," Rindy shrugged. She watched Carol make a face with her lips puckered out and brows furrowed. Rindy moved forward to lay her tummy on her mother's lap. "Can you read us a story, Mommy?"

"Will it help you fall asleep?" Carol patted the child's cotton-clad bottom. 

"Yes."

Carol positioned Rindy to sit back up, so she could turn on the light in the bedroom and stand in front of the bookcase. "What shall we hear tonight?"

"Cinderella!" Rindy slipped her legs back underneath the covers and yanked on the huge quilt blanket.

"You never get tired of that one," Carol chuckled, pulling the book off the shelf by the spine. 

Rindy nestled herself comfortably while she listened to her mother read. She loved Carol doing the voices for each character, especially the Stepmother. Rindy pulled the blankets over her head once Carol gave out her best sinister glare. Her voice changed the moment she became in character and closed the book shut.

_"Little girls do not hide themselves in fear! How cowardly!"_

Giggling, Rindy pushed her head up in view to find Stepmother-Carol raising her brows. Rindy shook her head and stuck her tongue out.

Carol made a few wide-eyed, shocking expressions that got the girl to laugh out and stick her feet up; stretching out the blankets like a circus tent.

"Hmph. You shall not go to the ball then." Carol rose up with a smirk on her face holding the fairytale book in the crook of her arm. Still playing in character, she switched the light off and left the bedroom with Rindy giggling after her. She waited and watched her mother come back with a softer expression.

"Go to sleep now, sweetheart. I love you."

"Again!" Rindy exclaimed.

"Not again, honey, it's bedtime. Sleep now."

Rindy laid on her side, letting out a sigh. Carol put the book back and gave her a smile before leaving to go back downstairs.

••••


End file.
